


Tmnt questions and dares

by cookiedoughluv



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoughluv/pseuds/cookiedoughluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have questions or dares for the tmnt crew? Then come here then! One rule, keep it appropriate, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Cookie:*looks: an african-american girl with wavy black hair, deep brown eyes, bunny ears, a rabbit tail which usually wears a sleeveless, yellow, plaid, mini dress with black boots and white leggings* Hello, people of the interweb! My name is Cookie and here is my co-host, Pri-

Prisma: *looks: a light skinned girl with long rainbow colored hair, green eyes and usually wears a white tshirt with a purple heart on it, jeans and rainbow colored flats* Co-host? Excuse me but I am not a co-host.

Cookie: Okay, then associate-

Prisma: Ohhh, big word.*does explosion sound with her mouth*

Cookie: Ahem, my associate here is named Prisma. Here we have the turtles; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.

Mikey: Whatup?

Raph: *arms crossed* I'm not doing this.

Prisma: But, Raph! We need everyone! No mutant or person left behind!

Raph: *rolls eyes* And why, exacly, would I do this?

Cookie: Well, my cousin said I could take care of her cockroach farm. *Holds up cockroach farm right in Raph's face*

Raph: *screams like a school girl and moves back* Fine, I'll do it!

Prisma: Atta boy! We also have April, Casey, Karai, Splinter and the bad guys like the kraang, the shredder and his henchmen.

Cookie: Although, for your and our saftey, please don't ask them many questions.

Prisma: Hope to see you all soon!

\---

A/N- Please note, we only know episodes from season one to season 3 episode 13 so please don't ask questions from episodes after that and note that we are not against Capril here so we might rease April alot with Donnie and Casey *snicker* If you want to send private questions, send them to my email address, Chococookie212@gmail. See you! *Learn more about us in a story that'll be up soon!*


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, please note, I changed my mind alittle and will put up a different story rather than the one I had in mind, kayzies?

Cookie: Ahem, I have decided to ask afew questions to the turtles my self and Prisma will as well.

Mikey: AW YEAH!

Cookie: Okay, favorite Ninjago character?

Leo: Probably Cole.

Prisma: Does it have anything to do with you both being horrible at cooking?

Leo: *pouts and crosses his arms* Shut up.

Donnie: Zane.

Cookie: Duh.

Raph: Kai, cause we both have something in common-

Mikey: Your hotheaded-ness?

Raph: *growls and bonks Mikey's head*

Mikey: OW!

Raph: No, genious, I was gonna say fire.

Cookie and Prisma: Far point.

Mikey: Lloyd! Wait no Jay! Lloyd, Jay, Lloyd... Gah! I can't choose their both awesome...

Cookie: I'd choose Lloyd.

Prisma: I'd choose Jay, his funny. *giggles* but like Zane, I'm an android, too so...

Mikey: Your an android?!

Donnie: They told us that a million times. For pete's sake you've seen me give her check up.

Mikey: Oh yeah, I wasn't really focusing on what you were doing just the fact that you were there.

April: Anyway, my favorite is Nya. She shows that girls can kick serious butt!

Prisma: *whispering to everyone except April, Donnie and Casey* And maybe because two guys like her?

Casey: Casey Jones has to say-

Cookie: Remember Casey rule #1?

Casey: *sighs* Fine, MY favorite is Shadow. The dude's awesome!

Prisma: Mine's Turner. I wish I could be that fast. *turns to Donnie* Make me faster!

Donnie: I-I'll try.

Cookie: Mine's Lloyd, sure he was evil but now his just super cool!

Prisma: Okay, now favorite super hero?

Leo: Captain Ryan!

Everyone except Leo: Duh.

Raph: Batman.

Mikey: Hey, Raph?

Raph: What?

Mikey: Do your Batman voice.

Raph: *glares*

Donnie: Cyborg.

Mikey: Beast Boy! 

April: Starfire.

Casey: Superman.

Prisma: The Flash! *runs around the lair* Wosh!

Cookie: Umm... I can't decide. Anyway, favorite food-

Mikey: Pizza, duh.

Cookie: Besides pizza.

Mikey: Ohm than pizzagyoza!

Cookie: *sighs and shrugs*

Leo: Ramen.

Raph: Dunno, maybe hotdogs?

Donnie: Used to be Omelets until we were at the farmhouse and ate nothing nut omelets every, single morning... Now... Apple pie.

Mikey: Oh yea, April got us some once, right?

Other turtles: *nods*

April: Do chocolates count?

Prisma and Cookie: Of course!

Casey: I don't have a favorite.

Cookie: Thank you everyone, that was just a sample of what we're gonna do.

Mikey: Fun!

Raph and Casey: *sarcasticly* Yeah, fun.

Cookie: Anyway, now that that's settled we can't wait to hear all our readers ask us some questions.

Prisma and Mikey: Please? *Uses their puppy dog eyes*


End file.
